Elevator Speech
by iwillanswertosatan
Summary: Alex and Addison stuck in an elevator. Set beginning of S3, pre-almost kiss.
1. Why? Oh why?

**So I started a new Addex fic because they're so delicious and after the great reviews on my other story 'Torn' I thought I owed you another one. And as the summary already explained it's about Addison and Alex getting stuck in an elevator. What's not to like? **

**Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's**

It was Friday. Finally, it was Friday. Tomorrow was Addison's day off, and she needed it. She was walking slowly through the big doors of Seattle Grace Hospital, like she wanted to enjoy every second she was not yet working. Her 5-inch-heels clattered languidly towards the elevator, where for once no one was waiting. That was actually no surprise. What sane person would stand in a hospital at 5 am waiting for an elevator? But no matter how slow she walked, she eventually reached the elevator and she pushed the button, letting out a huge sigh. It took quite a while and normally she would've been pushing the button like some madwoman by now but as said before, she was enjoying every second she was not yet working. The 'ding' sound announced the elevator doors being opened and she got on, pressing number 5. She snapped out of her morning trance when she heard an oh-so-familiar voice shouting; "Hold it! Hold it! Damn it hold it!"

And as told Addison held the doors from closing and leaving without Alex, her 12-year-old intern whom she had been flirting with. There was sexual tension between them, no doubt about that, but none of them had ever made a move.

"Thanks, Dr. Montgomery", Alex nodded as he got on the elevator and pushed the same button as she did a couple of seconds ago.

"Dr. Karev, you're an early bird." Honestly, Addison wanted nothing more than pressing the stop-button and pushing her snotty intern against the wall. _God, I need to have sex with a real man instead of fantasizing about my intern_, she thought by herself.

"Yeah, pre-rounds. But I don't mind, this way I might get in on more surgeries." Alex looked Addison up and down. She was wearing a stunning black dress, that accentuated her forms extremely well, and a knee-length coat. Her long red hair was in a high ponytail. She looked overwhelmingly beautiful, but then again, she always did.

"Oh interns, they're unbelievable." Addison said dryly focusing on the numbers above the elevator door. A silence fell over the elevator but was suddenly interrupted when the elevator stopped abruptly. Addison crashed into Alex, who fell against the wall and landed on the ground with Addison in his arms. During their fall the lights had gone out and a soft emergency light filled the room.

"Oh my God are you okay?" Alex asked his boss, his voice filled with worry.

"Yes I'm okay. God, I'm so sorry I crashed into you, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, aside from the fact that you elbowed me in the eye, but it's okay. Plus the view makes everything better." Alex flashed a cocky smile.

"Wha-.. view?" Addison muttered. She saw Alex's eyes drift off to her chest and quickly pulled herself out of his lap. "Like I said, unbelievable." She repeated her earlier words.

Addison got up and pushed the 'In case of emergency' button. No reaction.

"God, are you serious? The thing is broken." Addison said while taking out her cell phone and seeing she had little service. She quickly dialed Richard's phone number.

"Dr. Webber."

"Richard, it's me, Addison. I'm stuck in the elevator with Dr. Karev. Can you please tell the elevator-fixer-guys to get us out of here."

"I've called them, Addie, they're on their way. It's going to take at least two hours though. I'm really sorry."

"What?! Two hours?! Just get it fixed as fast as possible and reschedule all of my surgeries please."

Addison hang up the phone without even saying goodbye. Normally she would've felt bad but she was seriously pissed off.

"Holy mother of fucking God, I cannot believe I'm stuck in this elevator with you." Addison cried out.

"Honestly, I can't believe Addison Forbes Montgomery just said fucking." Alex giggled. He loved it when Addison said 'forbidden' words, it made her sexier than she already was.

Alex tossed his bag to the side and took off his jacket. Addison looked at him confusedly and asked, "What are you doing? Why are you getting undressed?"

"Would you relax? I'm just taking off my coat. Do you have any idea how freaking hot it is in here?"

He was right, it was really hot in the elevator. Addison reluctantly took off her jacket as well and put her purse to the side. This was going to take a long time.

**So this was the first chapter! What do you think? Should I proceed? Please review :)**


	2. Bring It On

**Hi guys! I'm here again! I kind of felt obliged to update because of the nice reviews, reallyt hank you all so much for the lovely reviews! You have no idea how happy I was to come home to this -for me- huge amount of reviews and follows. I know this one is a shorty but I update quite a lot so I write short chapters. If you prefer long chapters just tell me :D - you will have to wait longer then so it's the same but maybe you like it better. Anyway I'm rambling, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: What would you do if I told you I did?**

Addison folded her coat neatly and put it on the ground on the elevator, right next to Alex. Alex watched her struggling to place herself perfectly on her coat and laughed.

"Oh my God, is the elevator floor really too dirty for your precious butt?" He asked.

"Look Karev, if you're only going to make fun of me then I suggest you sit over there." She pointed to the furthest corner of the elevator while saying that and continued, " And to answer your question, no, the elevator floor is not too dirty for my.. butt, I just want to be comfortable."

Alex took off his shoes as a response to that and tossed them to the side.

"Karev, what the hell, don't you think the elevator already smells enough?"

"You were the one saying we should be comfortable. This is going to take a while and if I want to take off my shoes, I'll take off my shoes."

"Fine." Addison leaned her head against the wall and sighed. You'd think there'd be a lot to do while stuck in an elevator but for Addison there was not. At one point she was humming a tune but when Alex gave her a strange look she let her humming slowly fade out.

When she turned her head to see what her intern was doing, she saw he was softly caressing his own eye. He saw that she was looking at him but he kept going.

"Do I even wanna know what you're doing?"

"Hey remember when you elbowed me in the eye and didn't even bother to check up on me, that was so thoughtful." Alex said with a fake smile on his face.

"That still hurts?" Addison's face looked like she was genuinely shocked and she was. She was so caught up in her being stuck in this elevator that she had totally forgotten about that.

"Yeah, it does. You've got one hell of a strong elbow."

"I'm sorry. Let me see."

Addison crept towards Alex and was sitting on all fours between his legs. She took his hands away from his face and placed her own gently around his left eye. He cringed by her touch and Addison made a face when he did.

"Okay, can you look at my finger?" Addison moved her finger from the left to the right and Alex's eyes followed it. "Good. Can you look down?" Again Alex did what she asked him and he looked down, right into her shirt, but she didn't seem to notice. "Close your good eye and tell me what you see through the bad one. Can you see?"

"Right now in this moment I'm seeing my boss' boobs for the second time in less than an hour and let me tell you. I ain't complaining."

"Alex come on! Are you serious? I thought you were hurting! I'm just trying to help but you know what if you want to play a game, I'll play a game, it's so freaking on Karev." Addison was just sitting on her knees, still between his legs, and was looking at him like she was about to kick his ass.

And she was. If he was going to play a game, then so was she.

"I am hurting, it's not my fault that you're pressing your boobs into my face."

Addison sighed and leaned back over to check his eye. This time making sure he wasn't looking down, even though she enjoyed him teasing her. She was looking into his eye deeper than she was before and only now she noticed how beautiful his eyes were.

"I think your eye is going to be fine." She said while holding his gaze. She looked down to his lips and he did the same. They looked up at the same time. Alex was already starting to lean in when Addison all of a sudden slowly got up, so that Alex's face brushed against her chest. She walked to the other side of the elevator to her purse to check the time. 6:02 am. They had been here an hour. She looked over at Alex who was still grinning, confused and a little embarrassed at the same time. She sat back down on her coat and flashed him a seductive face.

"Told you it was on."

**Muahahahahhaha, I'm evil. I know. But it's too soon for the romance you guys. Although sparks are flying over the place. Please please review! **


	3. Truth Or Dare

**Hi! It's been a while I know! Well compared to some other writers it isn't but for me it is :) I wanted to finish my story yesterday but the Grey's premiere made depressed and I wasn't in the mood to write so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: What happened in the premiere wouldn't have happened if I owned it.**

"Did you seriously just do that?"

"Yes."

"But.. wh-.. I .. Did you _seriously_ just do that?"

"Yes."

"Can you do that again?"

Addison let out a laugh, "No." Her intern was visibly confused and turned on by her. She knew it was just a game but she couldn't deny that sometimes her mind drove off to him pushing her against the wall after they had one of their infamous arguments. Addison just loved that she had this effect on men. That even though she started nearing 40, she still 'had it'.

"You've seen enough of me already". She said before letting out a huge sigh. "We've been here for ages. Why the hell won't they fix this damn thing?"

"You know, maybe it's for the best they don't fix this damn thing right away. I'm kind of enjoying myself." Alex said, his face was saying more than a hundred words.

"Karev, are you _seriously_ insinuating sex in a broken elevator?" Addison prompted.

"Just saying, if you're up to it, we've got plenty time to kill."

"Oh come ooooon, Karev." Addison rolled her eyes. She could not believe he was prompting sex. Okay they both new there was sexual tension between them but sex? In the elevator? He had to be kidding her.

"Worth the shot right?" Alex winked at Addison and shamelessly looked at her breasts again. As a response to that Addison brought her face closer to his and lifted his chin with her right index finger while saying, " Eyes up, young man." She let out a slight giggle and playfully smacked his cheek.

They sat back next to each other. Alex was leaning his head on the wall and so was Addison. They passed several minutes in silence, until Addison gasped and her face lit up. "I've got it! We can play Truth or Dare."

"I didn't know we were in 7th grade."

"Oh come on, Alex. This is going to be fun. Besides I thought you were enjoying my company? Why not make it a little interesting?" Addison grinned.

"Fine, but you better prepare yourself."

"Oh, Alex, this is not the first time I'm playing Truth or Dare."

"Okay what do you pick, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay, digging for the juice." Alex grinned and rubbed his hands against each other while thinking of the perfect question to ask Addison. He knew she could still lie, but she hated lying so she definitely would give the truth. Finally Alex came up with his question: "Okay, I've got it, who's the biggest, McDreamy or McSteamy?"

"Haha did you really call them McDreamy and McSteamy?"

"I'll be shooting myself later, now answer." Alex was already smiling, preparing for what she would say.

"Mark's the biggest." She finally said. Alex was visibly thinking if Sloan would be bigger than him, Addison noticed and knew what he was thinking. "Want me to check?"

"Bet you would, but it's tit for tat."

"Tempting." She said dryly and continued, "My turn now, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay, truth, truth.. t..r..u..t…h" Addison looked at the elevator ceiling trying to think of a great question.

"Would you just said it already?" Alex snapped and Addison looked at him like he was getting on her nerves.

"Okay, okay, easy, I've got it. Have you ever been attracted to one of your co-workers aside from those who you've been with?" Addison was satisfied with her question. Secretly she was hoping he would say her name. She was so ready to kiss him, you could cut the tension with a knife.

"Yes." Alex's answer was short.

"And who?" Addison asked.

"You can only ask one question y'know."

"Alex come on! That's not fair!"

"I'm sorry Addie, I didn't make up the rules."

"Don't you dare call me Addie, it's still Dr. Montgomery to you."

"My face has touched your boobs, I think I can call you Addie."

Addison sighed and rolled her eyes even though she actually liked the fact that he gave her nicknames.

But Alex wasn't ready with her, "Addie, Ad, Adds, Son, Sonny, Addisunny"

Addison couldn't hold her laughter any longer. "Oh my God, those are the worst nicknames in the world."

"Hey, hey hey, don't insult my nicknames Montgomery. You shall be punished."

"I _dare _you to. This game isn't over."

Alex started to tickle Addison, something she didn't expect at all. She immediately started laughing and they both laid on the ground, Alex on top of her, still tickling her for all he was worth and Addison screaming, laughing and kicking him.

"Alex, stop it, I swear to God I'm not responsible for you injuries."

"The game isn't over, _Addie_." He repeated her earlier words and stressed her nickname.

Alex was still tickling her and he loved it. He could finally touch her without being punished. Well maybe he'll be punished for tickling her later, but he wasn't worrying about that right in this moment. Addison who was still on her back kicking and screaming finally managed to get out of his grip and rolled him over so that now she was on top. Her ponytail was all messy and her dress had crept up. Addison had never looked more attractive to Alex.

Addison who was still sitting on top of Alex, leaned forward and pinned Alex to the ground, his arms spread above his head. She brought her face really close to Alex's and breathed, "The game definitely isn't over."

**What did you think? How about I throw in some romance, next chapter? Would that be okay? Pleasepleaseplease review!**


	4. What Happens In This Elevator

**Yes you beautiful and kind people I'm here again, twice in one day! It's weekend and I have lots of time to write! This one is rated M, warned you! ( I'll take Kate Walsh now SarcasticBitchCurls) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Having to write 'disclaimer' is like a slap in the face**

_Addison who was still sitting on top of Alex, leaned forward and pinned Alex to the ground, his arms spread above his head. She brought her face really close to Alex's and breathed, "The game definitely isn't over." _

Addison had no idea how this had escalated so quickly, but she was unstoppable. So what if she was going to kiss her intern and probably have sex with him? She wasn't the first attending to do that and maybe they could be friends and she could get her itch scratched from time to time. Addison was still in the same position. Her pale blue eyes stared in to his chocolate brown ones. "What happens in this elevator.." She started.

"Stays in this elevator." Alex finished.

Addison brought her face closer to Alex's and their noses touched. She placed gentle kisses. One on his forehead, one on his left cheek, one on his right cheek. She even nibbled his ear. And on top of the cake she gave him a gentle kiss on his lips. Alex wanted to deepen the kiss but Addison pulled back. "Don't move." She said. And Alex obeyed. Addison sat up and pulled her dress slowly over head, tossing it to the side. She lifted her arms and took her hair band out of her hair. She shuffled her head gently so her long red hair fell over her shoulders. Alex couldn't believe his eyes. He had dreamed about her so many times. Fantasized even, but what he was seeing now could not compare to his dreams. She was a freaking goddess. And now she was on top of him in nothing but her sexy lingerie and her high heels. Yes, this woman was the death of him. She was gorgeous and every single man in this hospital wished to be in the situation, Alex was in now. And he got the honor. "Add-" Alex started.

"Shh, no talking." Addison put her index finger in front of her lips as a sign that he had to shut up. She was wearing the black lacy lingerie pair that she normally wore when she knew she was going to have sex that day. But today she wore it just because everything else had to be washed. Seems like luck was on her side today.

She bent back over to him and pinned him to the ground again, like she did a couple of minutes ago. She closed the gap between their lips and faster than she could imagine their tongues were dancing. After coming up for air twice she finally let go of his hands to cup his face. Alex's hands went straight for her ass. First he was softly rubbing his hands over her butt and after that his hands trailed to her bra clasp, leaving a hot trail behind with his fingers. Alex opening her bra sent shivers down Addison's spine. She pulled back from his lips and when she sat up to remove her bra she felt something growing in Alex's pants. She smirked by the feeling of that _and_ because she had never seen that many lust in someone's eyes. Alex sat up as well and Addison locked her legs around his back. Addison had her hands up in his hair and Alex's hands were on her back at first but shifted quickly to the sides of her breasts.

He pulled back from their kiss and placed gently kisses in her neck. Addison threw her head behind gasping by the feeling of his lips nearing her chest. He kept placing kisses until he reached her nipples on which he sucked. Addison gasped again and pulled him closer to her body. Alex who was still fully dressed brought his lips back to hers and she pulled his shirt over his head, sucking on his neck until it left a hickey. Then she unbuckled his pants but to take them off Alex stood up straight. She got the honor of pushing his boxers down. Addison was on her knees in front of him and decided to surprise him by starting to rub his manhood with her hands. She placed tiny kisses on his length and didn't forget about his balls. After teasing him a little bit more she took his full length in her mouth. Alex couldn't hold it any longer and came into her mouth screaming, "Fuck yes Addison." She licked him clean and licked her lips. She stood up and kissed him passionately and he could still taste his own juices on her lips. He pushed down her panties and she stepped out of them. She was going to step out of her heels as well but Alex stopped her, "Leave them one baby." And Addison bit her lip, suppressing a smile.

He picked her up pushed her against the wall. He was nipping her neck and she let out a small gasp as he entered her. First only the tip but faster than both of them could imagine his full length was sliding in and out of her. Addison had a lot of trouble with keeping quiet, so occasionally she exclaimed, "Alex", "Yes, harder, harder.", "Fuck Alex", even a "Fuck me Dr. Karev" escaped her lips which earned her a spank. Alex was now only carrying her with one hand and the other one had travelled South and was rubbing her clit.

Addison wasn't heavy but his arm started to cramp so he told her to lay down in the floor and she did without questioning it. Her left leg was put over his shoulder so he could enter her deeper and deeper. And after hearing her scream a couple of more times he could feel her walls clenching around his dick. He kept himself in her for another minute while kissing her passionately.

But he wasn't done. When he pulled himself out of her he lowered his mouth to her centre and started placing kisses in her thighs before sucking on her clit, hard. She gasped when he did that and she pushed his head closer before he could slip his tongue into her. She was now wet enough and he slipped immediately two fingers into her. "More" Addison whispered almost incomprehensible but he heard and he slipped in a third finger which he felt was enough and he started thrusting his fingers into her. First he was taking it slow but now he was thrusting like crazy and it didn't took her long to climax. Alex took his fingers out of her and started to lick her clean, absorbing her juices. He placed one last simple kiss on her lips and laid against her. Alex's arms were folded behind his neck and Addison rested her head on his bare chest, both were panting. Alex was the first one to speak.

"You know you're not only a double board certified surgeon you're also the queen of blowjobs you know that? Hell, you're the queen of sex."

"You're bigger." Addison said with a smile on her face.

"What?"

"You're bigger than _McDreamy_ and _McSteamy_."

Alex was smiling from ear to ear, he was proud. He took his pants and his shirt for him to rest his head on so he could travel with his hand on her body. His hands crept up from her bottom, to her thighs, to her hips, to her waist to end by her breasts. After all he was still a 12-year-old man, who loved jugs. They laid like that for a couple of minutes, enjoying the 'after sex ' part until Alex got up to get dressed again and Addison did the same.

"I really wish you didn't have to throw your clothes back on." Alex said. He pulled her in his arms and they started to kiss. Alex's hands were going through her hair like crazy. Addison was the one who pulled away first, "I'm sorry, I'm gonna call Richard again to see how they're doing with the elevator."

The clock on her cell indicated that it was almost 8 o'clock. The damn elevator should be fixed by now. She dialed Richard's phone number and he picked up after 2 seconds. "Dr. Richard Webber"

"Hi, it's Dr. Addison Montgomery and I'm calling to see how you're doing with this elevator! It's been 3 hours Richard!"

"Addie, I know I'm so sorry, they're working on it. It's go-"

She heard someone mumbling and figured Richard was speaking to someone else. He continued "Yes it's going to take another hour, maximum."

"Fine" Addison hung up. And put her cell phone away. She sat down next to Alex again, letting out a huge sigh.

**You like? If yes, then review because they make me happy and because I'm a total begger :D I hope handled all the sex well, because it was my first time writing something rated M .. Anyway review!**


	5. I'm Coming Out

**Hi guys! I didn't really get that much reviews for my last chapter but I'll just pretend that there's a huge amount of people who are desperately waiting to see how this story ends :D This chapter is a short one and it's also the last one. Because really, how long can you be stuck in an elevator without peeing your pants or starving to death. I really enjoyed writing it and I want to thank the people who reviewed this story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* No**

"Another hour, is he serious? Another hour! That means we will have been here for 4 hours, Alex. Four hours! Can you believe them? God!" Addison exclaimed.

"Seems less than 3 hours. Time flies when you're having a good time." Alex said softly.

Addison glared at him and smiled softly. She had no idea what Alex wanted. Maybe he wanted to be in a real relationship with her, start a family. No, no, she thought to herself, he was Karev, her snotty arrogant intern who pissed her off. He didn't want to start a family with her. He simply wanted sex. Or didn't he?

"So what does this mean?" Alex was the one to break the silence and ask the feared question.

Addison cleared her throat, "Well, for me it was … great, fantastic even. And I –" Addison's voice faded.

"Yeah, the sex was fantastic. You were amazing, we .. both were.." Alex said softly

"God, I don't know Alex, it's all so complicated and .."

"Okay, okay, okay, we're not going to do this, you are not going to say that we can do the whole friends with benefits thing because we can't. And you're also not prompting to just forget all of this because I won't let you." Alex cut her off and he took her hand, "Can't you feel the sexual tension between us? I'm not flirting with you because you're my boss and because I want to be polite or anything. I flirt with you because I actually like you. You're beautiful, gorgeous and you're amazing and I –"

Alex' speech was cut off by Addison's lips crashing down on his, pulling him into a dazzling kiss. His arms were cupping her face and she had somehow managed to sit in his lap. Alex was the one who pulled back first, "Addison Forbes Montgomery, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to be your girlfriend, Alex Karev." She smiled at him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Addison, who was still sitting in Alex's lap, rested her head on his chest and Alex was softly caressing her legs. They both enjoyed the state they were in.

"Bailey's gonna kill us." Alex said.

"She'll handle it in her own special way, but she'll be happy for us." Addison answered.

"Oh my God and the chief! You're like his daughter!"

"What kind of father doesn't want his daughter to be happy?"

"You've got a point Montgomery." Alex placed a kiss on her forehead and Addison laughed.

"You know who's gonna kill you?"

"Sloan and Shepherd? Don't worry about that. I'm the biggest according to you." Alex said with a smirk on his face. Addison laughed and playfully hit his chest.

"Yeah you are. By the way, you're so showing me your skills in an on-call room later."

"You just can't get enough can you?" He kissed her first on her head but found her lips quickly. "It's okay though, I like that." He mumbled against her lips and she giggled. Addison leaned back slowly so she was laying on the ground and Alex followed her lead, their lips still touching. The skirt of her dress was bunched around her middle and she threw one leg in the air. They were ready for round two.

Nothing had really happened aside from some teasing and kissing when suddenly the light went back on and the elevator started to move again.

"Oh my God, the elevator's moving." Addison's eyes grew big. Alex stood up and helped Addison off the ground. She straightened her skirt and her hair and he tried to think of something else to let his excitement from the kissing go away. Alex grabbed his bag and his coat en Addison did the same. They gave each other one quick peck on the lips and grabbed each other's hand.

"Ready?" Addison asked.

"Ready."

'Ding'. The elevator doors slide open and they looked at the faces of the Chief, Bailey and all the other interns, who were already exclaiming "Oh my God are you guys alright?" before the elevator doors even had opened. Alex and Addison stepped out, still holding hands, and Bailey was the first to notice. "What the _hell _happened in that elevator?"

Alex and Addison smiled at each other and said in unison, "That stays in the elevator."

**Yes I admit, it was cheesy :D But we like the cheese, don't we? Hope you enjoyed it, please for the last time review! I'll probably come up with some other fic later, so stay tuned! Love x**


End file.
